Memory Lane
by Sparky The Tomboy
Summary: The four archangels are turned into children with no memory of their past lives except that they are Gods children. Oh, and why in the world did Daddy think it was a good idea to give them to the Winchester bros? No SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean both stared with suspicion at the strange women in their motel room. She looked up at them from the small bundle in her arms, piercing the two men with her bright green-eyed gaze. She did not smile, but then, she did not frown either. Her face held no expression as she looked at them.

"Hello Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester." She nodded to each in turn, getting to her feet.

"Hold up a minute," Dean made a move to point his knife closer to her, "Who, or, **what** are you and how in the world did you get in here?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you know exactly what I am." At that moment, a flash of lightning lit up the room, showing the shadows of the women's wings on the back wall. Dean groaned and Sam sighed, both putting away their weapons.

"Wonderful. Another angel," Dean glared at her, " What does the almighty father need from me this time?"

"A very important job." Sam and Dean looked at each other with similar curious looks, until they noticed a small hand rise out of the bundle in the women's arms. "You are to watch his sons."

"Wait, **sons**?" As Sam asked this, three little heads poked out from behind one of the beds. The Winchesters leaned over to get a better look at them, but then jumped back when they realized, "WHY THE HECK DO THEY LOOK LIKE YOUNGER VERSIONS OF MICHAEL, LUCIFER, AND RAPHAEL?!"

"Because they are," the angel's expression did not change, despite the volume of their voices, "And this infant is Gabriel."

Dean put a hand to his forehead as Sam just sat down in the chair in the corner. "So let me get this straight," Dean lowered his hand and looked back up at the angel, "God, for whatever reason, not only brought Raphael and Gabriel back and let Lucifer and Michael out of the cage, but he also changed them back into kids. And he wants us to watch them?"

"Yes."

"Why?" the older Winchester couldn't help the uneasy look on his face, 'Why us? Why do this at all?"

"That, I cannot tell you. I am merely following my orders," she got to her feet and, after crossing the room, handed the infant to Dean, "I suggest you do as you've been told, or there will be grave consequences." And with those last words, she was gone.

Glancing from the baby in his arms, to Sam, to the three kids now standing next to the bed, Dean smiled a little. "Well, well kiddos. Looks like you'll be staying with us for a while."


	2. Chapter 2

"So you are Sam and Dean Winchester?" Michael smiled as he spoke, "Father told us much about you."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Dean couldn't hide the scorn in his voice. No doubt God didn't have very good things to say about the Winchesters. Michael seemed confused by the open hostility in his voice.

"He said you two were very strong and brave men who would take good care of us," he tipped his head to the side, "What did you think he would say?"

Suddenly the older Winchester felt bad. How could he assume that the lord would tell his sons bad things about the people who would be caring for them? Really thinking about it, Dean realized that God must think pretty highly of them if he trusted them enough to care for his sons.

While Dean talked to the oldest of the brothers, Sam was occupied with watching as Lucifer and Raphael played with Gabriel on the floor. It was all so strange to him. Seeing the four of them this way; they were all so different. Lucifer was nice and a caring big brother, holding onto his baby brother so he wouldn't fall over. Raphael seemed to actually have fun as he played peekaboo. And Gabriel, well, Gabriel just sat there and squealed delightedly as he watched his brother, like any other baby his age. Yep, they seemed very different. Despite knowing what they'd done, Sam actually didn't get any bad feelings looking at them. How could he? Right now, they were just brothers being brothers. Just three harmless kids who seemed to not remember a thing about their lives before.

"So, the rumors are true."

Everyone, except for Gabriel, turned to look at Castiel. He was looking at the children on the floor with his usual expressionless look.

"Cas," Dean said, getting to his feet, "You knew about this?"

"I'll admit I'd heard rumors that God was going to change them and that you two would be involved in some way," the angel shook his head slightly, "I just did not believe that they were true."

"Who are you?" Castiel looked over at Lucifer who was now standing, Gabriel in his arms blowing spit bubbles. The older angel seemed to wince slightly as the child fixed his blue eyes upon him.

"I am-" Castiel seemed to have trouble finding his words, "I am a brother. An angel, like you."

"Oh." Lucifer seemed pleased enough with the answer and sat back down, continuing his game with his brothers.

"I am actually pretty happy you're here," Dean said as Castiel walked over to him and Michael, "Cause I don't know the first thing about little angels."

"What do you mean?" The angel tipped his head to the side, "They are just like human children. Well, the only thing is that you don't really have to worry about what they eat or if they get sick."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm."

"Oh," the hunter looked surprised, " Then this will be a lot easier than I expected."

"Well, there is one thing." An exasperated look came onto Dean's face and he glared at Castiel, "Michael, how old is Gabriel?"

"A little over a year old I think," the boy replied, "Why do you ask?"

Castiel sighed and turned back to Dean. "Forget what I said before. It will not be as easy as taking care of a human child."

"And why might that be?"

"Because you'll have to deal with a young angel developing his powers." Dean groaned and flopped back onto the bed. Michael laughed a little bit at the older Winchester.

"Wonderful, just wonderful." He sat back up and looked at Castiel, "And what exactly does that include?"

"It will start off as small things, like him making stuff appear out of nowhere. Then he'll start moving things with his mind. And at one point he'll even start teleporting to random places, that's when you really have to start worrying."

"Great." The three of them turned to look at the baby currently in Lucifer's arms.

"Hey Dean," the older Winchester looked up at Sam as he stood up, "I was thinking, we should probably go to the store and get some stuff. You know, for these guys."

"Oh yeah, that sounds like a pretty good idea," Dean got to his feet and clapped his hands, gaining the attention of everyone in the room, "Well kiddies, guess what. We're going on a shopping spree."

Michael laughed at the false enthusiasm, Lucifer and Raphael smiled because Dean made it sound so exciting, and Gabriel just continued blowing spit bubbles. They all got up and started walking out the door; Sam walked over and took the baby from Lucifer's arms. Surprisingly, Gabriel seemed please by this and showed his enthusiasm by smearing a drool-covered hand on the hunter's face. Lucifer, Raphael, and even Dean laughed at Sam's disgusted expression. "That means he likes you." Michael said as he climbed into the backseat of the impala, a wry smile on his face.

Sam grumbled something about 'Gabriel being just as annoying and mischievous as he was before' and shut the passenger door.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is so stupid." Dean grumbled, watching as Lucifer and Raphael looked through the toy aisles at Wal-Mart. He was currently pushing a shopping cart filled to the brim with stuff for kids, almost half of it was baby stuff for the infant that was still clinging to and drooling on Sam.

"I apologize for my little brothers," Michael said, coming up to stand next to Dean, "But you were the one who said they could both chose at least one toy."

"Yeah, I'll admit I did say that, but I didn't think it would take them half an hour to choose." Personally, Dean was thankful for having Michael there. The young angel was extremely mature for a 10 year old, and his brothers both seemed to do everything he told them to, where as Dean had trouble convincing them to wear seatbelts on the way there. No matter how many times he threatened to shoot them with the cult.

"Hey Michael," Both said boy and Dean turned back to Sam who was holding Gabriel out to the kid, "Do you think you could hold him for a bit?"

"I don't know," he laughed at the look on the younger Winchester's face, "He certainly seems content with you holding him."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Despite what he said, Michael did in fact take his brother and Sam wandered off to the bathroom to clean the drool off himself. Dean just laughed at his younger brother.

He looked down at the baby in Michael's arms and couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness. The last time Dean had seen him, was right before he had died. Well, not including the tape he'd left for him and Sam. But, while he hadn't felt much grief at the loss before, a realization suddenly hit him hard. Watching as he giggled at the faces his brother was making at him, Dean felt horrible. He felt horrible, because Gabriel had once before been like he was now. Just a blubbering baby drooling on everything and everyone. Just, a little innocent thing with hardly a coherent thought in his mind. And yet, he had grown up and had to witness his brothers at each other's throats. Had grown up and left heaven because he didn't want to watch his brothers fight.

"Hey," Michael looked up at him, "Do you think I could hold him?"

"Sure." Dean was careful as he held the baby. Gabriel looked up with large honey brown eyes, the same ones that had once been filled with mischief and laughter. He couldn't help but smile and hold a finger out, chuckling lightly as it was grabbed and the baby placed it in his mouth. The hunter looked down when he felt something tugging on his pant leg, and quirked a brow when he saw what Raphael chose.

"A book. Seriously?" The five year old nodded his head enthusiastically, a large smile on his face, "Whatever. It's your choice." He took the book from his hands and put it in the cart. "Where's your brother? We seriously need to get back to the motel." At that moment Lucifer reappeared, holding something behind has back.

"What've you get there Luci?" Michael asked his little brother, trying to see what it was.

"Nope. You can't see till later." The eight year old backed up a bit so his brother couldn't see it. Dean just rolled his eyes and then nodded as Sam walked back up. They then walked to the front and started paying. They didn't have any problems, well, except for one.

"Lucifer, just give it to me so I can pay for it."

"No. I told you I wanna buy it separately."

"Lucifer, it'll just be easier if you give it to me and let me pay for it with everything else." Dean was really starting to lose his patience with this brat.

"Hold on," Sam said, stepping between the two of them, "Look Dean, I'll take him to another register and pay for it. You guys just finish up here."

"Whatever." Dena mumbled as his brother walked off with Lucifer. Sam glanced down at the ex devil as they walked down the store, headed for the self-checkout area. The Winchester was about to ask what it was when the young angel took it out from behind his back.

"Aren't you a little old for stuffed angels?" Sam asked, as Lucifer looked the toy over in his hands.

"It's not for me," Sam was surprised by his answer, "It's for Gabe."

The younger Winchester was a little shocked. Here he was, the boy who created demons and hell itself, using this chance to get himself a toy instead on getting something for his baby brother. It was all rather endearing.

"But why an angel?"

"Cause, as he grows up, I want to be able to point at it and tell him, 'Gabe, this is what you are. You're an angel," Lucifer looked up at Sam with his blue eyes, "I don't want him to ever forget who he truly is."

Sam smiled and chuckled lightly, ruffling the boy's hair as they went to pay.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Gabriel, just eat it. I promise it won't kill you." Sam groaned for the twelfth time as the spoonful of mashed peas was once again rejected. This was the 3rd different jar of food he'd tried to feed the baby archangel, the other two including mashed potatoes and carrots, and not a single one seemed to appeal to the child.

"Here, try this," Sam looked up as his brother handed him an open container of chocolate pudding.

"Dean, that's pudding."

"So, what's your point?"

"Uh, my point is that you're supposed to give babies healthy food. Not stuff that's gonna give them diabetes."

"Aw come on Sammie," Dean rolled his eyes at his younger brother, "It doesn't matter. I mean, he's a fuckin archangel. Castiel said himself that we don't have to worry about what he eats."

"I know. But it wouldn't hurt to try and maybe give him a taste for healthy stuff. That way he doesn't eat sweets all the time."

"Gabe only eats chocolate pudding and applesauce," the brothers looked down as Raphael spoke to them, nibbling on a slice of cheese pizza, "And he'll only drink milk if you add chocolate syrup to it."

"Are you serious?" The five year old nodded his head, and Sam finally admitted defeat. Taking the small container from his brother, he held a spoonful out for the baby, and felt a little annoyed as he quickly ate it and squeaked in a request for more.

Dean just chuckled at his brother as he walked with Raphael back over to the bed were Lucifer and Michael were watching Tom and Jerry. "I don't understand," the oldest angel said as Dean sat down next to him, "Cats can't hold bats or walk on two legs. And they don't use cages to catch mice. They use their claws and teeth. It's a very bloody sequence."

"What's it matter?" Lucifer asked, giggling along with Raphael as Tom was flattened by a wall, "It's funny."

"That's right kid." Dean said, laughing lightly and ruffling the eight year olds hair. Leaning back on the bed, Dean couldn't help but feel content, surprisingly enough. He was surprised to find that he actually liked the kids, he liked their youthful innocence.

"Augh!" The four of them turned to look at Sam. The younger Winchester was wiping chocolate pudding from his eyes as Gabriel giggled and clapped his hands in delight. Dean couldn't help but laugh; the laughing only increasing at the glare the younger Winchester gave him.

Just as Sam was picking the baby angel up, Castiel appeared. He had a rather annoyed look on his face, a little unusual for him considering his expression was usually so…. non-existent.

"Hey Cas," Dean greeted, waving a hand, "What's the matter?"

"Dean, tell me, was there anybody here with the four of them when you and Sam got back?" Sam and Dean both shared a look as Castiel asked the question.

"Yeah," Sam said, handing Gabriel to Lucifer and looking back up at the older angel, "Another angel."

"Did she tell you her name?" Another look.

"No, but now that you mention it," Dean said, a contemplative look on his face, "We probably should have asked. Why do you ask?"

"Because, I believe it was an angel by the name of Elizabeth. And if I'm correct, then what's going on here, is not the work of God."

"Why is that?"

"Because Elizabeth went down to hell 6 months ago, and didn't return."

(Short chapter, I know. I'm sorry. It's pretty late and I'm tired. -_-' )


	5. Chapter 5

"So?" Dean said, shrugging his shoulders, "That doesn't necessarily mean that it's a bad thing. I mean, wouldn't she have to go down there to get Lucifer and Michael?"

"If God wanted them, he wouldn't have sent an angel to get them. He could have retrieved them himself." Castiel shot the older Winchester a look out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you guys talking about?" The three men looked down at Lucifer who hadn't moved away. He was looking up at them with a slightly suspicious expression on his face.

"Uh, nothing. Why don't you go back to watching cartoons with your brothers?" Sam said, giving the little boy a smile. He didn't look convinced, but went anyway, talking to the blabbering Gabriel in his arms. "Let's go outside to talk about this." The younger Winchester looked at both Castiel and Dean and, with a nod from both, they both went out and stood around the impala.

"So, Elizabeth goes down to Hell." Dean leaned against the car, a thoughtful look on his face, "If it wasn't to get Bossy and Creepy, then what was it for?"

"No one knows for certain." Castiel admitted, "Though whatever reason it was, her grace was taken from her and given to someone else for safe keeping. And, that particular angel had gone missing a week ago and showed up two days later, dead."

"Hmmm."

"Ya got something Sammie?" Dean asked, looking expectantly at his brother, "Cause Cas and I are all ears for your 'wiseness'."

With a quick glare at Dean, Sam began speaking. "It's just a thought but, what if Elizabeth is being controlled by demons?"

"What?" The older hunter looked skeptical, "Is that even possible?" He turned to Castiel for an answer. The angel appeared to be in deep thought.

"Sam could possibly be correct."

"Really?" Sam looked even more surprised than Dean, "I mean, it was just a thought. I wasn't really being serious. Just throwing ideas out there."

"Well, yes and no."Castiel looked up at them, his face looked grim as he spoke, "She can not be controlled in the way that you were thinking. No, a demon can not posses an angel. But what they can do, is if an angel's grace is separated from their body then they can take a small bit of that grace, and if the grace is returned to the angel, then the demon who possesses that piece of grace can control the angel."

"Okay then. So now we know how the demons are controlling her, now the only question is why." Dean looked between Sam and Castiel, "Any more ideas oh wise ones?"

"Now hold on a minute," Sam held up his hands as he said this, "We keep talking as if we know for certain that Elizabeth is the angel we saw. But Cas said that it 'could' be her, not that it is."

"Okay then," Dean said, with a roll of his eyes, "Lets say she did it. If so, then why?"

"I've no idea." Castiel admitted, shaking his head lightly.

(Another short chapter. This one is made up completely of dialogue. How wonderful of me ._.')


	6. Chapter 6

Michael watched as the two men and the older angel walked outside, shutting the door behind themselves. He turned back to the TV, trying to focus on the mindless cartoon violence, but couldn't seem to. He was too distracted with curiosity about what the men were talking about.

He leaned over and lightly prodded Lucifer in the side. The younger angel turned and glared at him.

"What?" He quietly hissed through his teeth.

Michael didn't say anything; he just slid off the bed and gestured for Lucifer for to follow. His brother did as such and they went into the bathroom, closing the door slightly but keeping it open just wide enough so they could keep an eye on the other two angels.

"Well," Lucifer began, looking at his brother expectantly with his hands on his hips, "What is it?"

"Don't act like you don't know." Michael huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "I know for a fact that you heard them to."

The young angel looked uneasy at this accusation. To be completely honest, he wanted to forget what the Winchester's and Castiel were talking about. It sounded dangerous and he wanted nothing to do with it. "So?" he asked, shooting his brother a different, meaner look, "They were talking about adult stuff. Adult stuff that I could care less about."

"Luci, we're angels, and they were talking about angels, or at least one," the older brother put a hand on his younger sibling's shoulder, "Not to mention, they were being kind of suspicious about it. Don't you wanna know what it was about?"

"Not really." Michael sighed and rolled his eyes at Lucifer's stubbornness. The younger angel could be really pigheaded sometimes.

"But Luci," Michael began, "Maybe what they're talking about could help explain the weird images you've been seeing."

The young angel gave his brother a frightened look as he mentioned these things. He definitely didn't like thinking about that.

He was about to reply when suddenly there was a startled yelp and then the sound of a baby crying. The two rushed out of the bathroom to see Raphael, standing up and holding Gabriel, who was crying, staring at what looked to be a little white alien. The young angel had a startled and frightened look on his face and looked back to his brothers for seemingly help.

"What in the world?" Michael wondered aloud, walking forward and examining the alien, "Where in the world did this come from?"

"I don't know." Raphael said, trying to calm Gabriel, "We were just sitting here watching cartoons when suddenly this thing appeared out of nowhere."

Michael muttered, 'Interesting' and was about to poke the thing until it moved away from him. He fell over, startled, and watched as it walked towards Gabriel and Raphael. The latter tried to back up but was already against the wall. Both Lucifer and Michael were about to jump to help their brothers, when suddenly Gabriel let out a happy squeal and held his arms out, making a grabby motion with his hands. The alien reached behind it's back, and pulled out a large lollipop, handing it to the infant. Gabriel giggled and started sucking on the lollipop, and as he did, the alien disappeared. The three older angels blinked their eyes; confused by what just happened.

"Did he-" Lucifer began, but then shook his head. There was no way Gabriel could have made something so elaborate by himself. Not to mention, angels couldn't just make stuff like that.


End file.
